Call it a day
by Rocks-off
Summary: Story from the perspective of France, UK and more. The very simple life, yet distracted by feelings most of the characters feel towards each other. The chapters are connected only by details... The very good example of the love chain existing in APH
1. Chapter 1

I remember being bored at that time. And kind of annoyed. I couldn't stand that silence so I just stood up and slammed the desk with my hand. I hoped for it to look gracefull, but from Arthur's look I didn't seem to succeed.

'It's nonsense, you're mumbling! I ain' signing that one! What's in it for me anyway?'

And than there was this glance that Ludwig gave me. Oh, I thought I felt a shiver running down my spine. I like it though, at least a little. I mean, he's eyes are nice. So blue, deep. I guess you call it blaue Augen in German. So I looked him in the eye and met all my biggest fears. I didn't expect that.

'Oh, c'mon! It's not like I really care about Poland's territory! I mean, sure, let 'im have it back. And Lithuania and all those 'shmucks that Ivan's holding. Or whatever. I don't really care.'

'We're not discussing this in a matter for YOU to actually gain something, France.' said my Arthur while sipping some hot tea with his lovely lips

'Just sit down and stay calm. There's nothing in it for me neither. But let alone, Europe won;t be able to recover after war if ones like yourself keep interrupting peace.'

So I had no choice. I sat down and folded my arms to show my ignorance towards Ludwig. Of course, not towards England. Ohohoho, I'd never do that.

On the other hand lately I've been with him on quite good terms, I think. We even met one another in the cafeteria, y'know. And then we went to the movies and wow that felt great. I mean, he was so red all over his gracefull face. Oh, man. He falls for me.

Well anyway the meeting finally had an end and we actually reached something. I signed that paper they gave me, cause there wasn't anything about France anyway. So why would I care. Poland's a nice guy after all. He's kind of cute. But I ain't standing a chance compared to Lithuania. I mean, they're in it together for a long time, huh? Than he doesn't like blondes, I guess.

As for me. Man, I like blondes. I also like those dark haired guys. And girls. Oh, damn and red hairs. I mean you just look them in the eyes, those deep dark eyes and you feel like drowning in some kind of a soft dream. But light eyes are even better! Those bluish eyes turn me really on. Like those of Ludwig's or England's! And ow, Greece's nice too. Too bad that ugly Turkey's in my way.

Oh, I felt deep in thought at that time. I guess I woke up after a longer while when the room was already empty. So I just hurried and got out eventually passing those lovely Italian twins on the corridor.

The cute one smiled to me and waved and the other just gave me a short glance and looked away. Oh, man, he falls for me.

Anyway I was about to make my way to England's room. I hoped maybe I could like, confess my love to him. Cause I didn't do it today yet. I remember doing that yesterday though. Oh he blushed with the most wonderfull blush you could ever imagine! And those lips of his went mumbling nonsense again! He couldn't take the pressure so he just slammed the door in front of my eyes. But there ain't no fooling me on this one! I know that look of his. He wants me, but he just doesn;t seem to be ready to pull himself together at times when we're alone yet.

So I stood there for a while in front of his room and tried making up some kind of a short poem I could sing for him as I enter.

I thought about something like:

_Here I come to you my love_

_To spread roses for you from above._

Then I rather thought about something more like:

_Mon cheri, let me hold You tight and pressed_

_Yourself against my manly chest._

It was more like I felt, you know. I mean of course my love to him is pure and stuff. But just look at him in this sexy waiter cloth. I mean, where the fuck did he get it?! I want one too, but he said it ain't fit me.

Anyway I really falt like owning him now. He's so fragile, he wouldn't ressist.

Then I thought I heard some noise from his room. Sounded a little like some gasp or squeak. Or like some animal in agony. Yeah, that must've been some animal. I mean, I never heard something like that before.

Than again I thought 'why the fuck did that noise come form my sweetie pie's room?'

Once more I heard that sound. This time I was pretty sure it had to be an animal. So I forgot all I was about to say as I would enter and just forced my way into the room. It wasn't hard, cause the lock wasn't on. So I guess 'forced' might be a little too groovy for what I did. So basically, I just opened the door. Like, pushed it aside.

Sacrebleu!

I wasn't sure of what I saw at first, but then after I finally realized I couldn't believe my eyes!

There they were. Both. My love naked with his hands grasping that fat American's chest.

I felt as my heart beat stopped for a second or two! It was... It was... overwhelming!

I mean, naked Arthur is something that shouldn't be show in the tv before mindnight.

At first I thought 'wow, I totally want to join in!'

Then a second thought came to my mind. My love loved me, of course. So if I just turned away and burst into tears he'd try to explain himself. I mean, he was like that. He is like that and he'll never change!

So my sly plan seemed to me a better way, an even better way than having a wonderfull threesome with those lovely guys!

My dearest England must've really missed me. After all I didn;t confess to him today, so maybe he felt lonely?

Oh, my bad.

Mon Dieu, I was so cruel. And now, because of that I left him lonely he had to have it with America. Oh but they looked lovely. Like two little lovebirds flying as high as they could reach! Oh, those faces so surprised after having a glance of my very fabulous self. Arthur's face went all purple like some young rose bud waking to life as the sunlight hits its first beams of light on the wonderfull garden of his body!

Sweat, blushes, muscles, soft skin...

More than I could possibly take! But nevertheless I made such a wonderfull act! They even fell for it!

'Sacrebleu! England...! You...! How... how on Earth?!'

Arthur pushed Amercia aside quickly and covered himself with the first object he could reach for. And that would be some strange pink blanket. He flushed.

Lovely.

'I-I'm so sorry to interrupt your intime moment...!' I cried

America stood up and quickly put his trousers on. Too bad, no threesoms then. Arthur waited there, petrified and so flushed. Staring at me blindly, his hands shvering on the pink blanket. I barely noticed America walking out of the room in a hurry.

Then there came this lovely silence.

And I remembered as only a week ago I went with that belle girl Seychellesęłęó I went to the SPA center. The scent in Arthur's room reminded me of how much fun we both had together. You know what scent I'm talking about, right?

First we just thought about having some maniqure, but as it was done in no time at all we thoguht about going wild and having some time at the hairdressers together. So she shortened her hair a little and we even thought of her having some neat fringe done. But she wasn't sure about it. Even so, I told her she'd look fabulous even if she were bold. Oh damn, I loved her blush at that time!

So we went on to have some artificial sunbathing in the solarium. Of course we went there both. Having it alone is no fun at all! Oh and I remember as I kissed gently her soft skin on the arms and as I took her clothes off, each by each. One by one falling on the ground. Oh it was a wonderfull time we had.

I hope she remembers it as well. After all we were pretty drunk.

Nevetheless I remembered I was just standing in the very middle of England's room in that romantic silence having me deep in thought. Athur chuckled to draw my attention. I looked at him, still naked and red.

'Can I help you?' aksed Artie with the blushy mumble of his

'Oh, you can help me.'

Then he went even more red, or redder, whatever you say it in English.

And so I had him. I tried remembering this poem I made up, but I couldn't just looking at his naked chest.

I kicked the door with one leg. It closed with a little bang and i locked it quickly. So I really could have him now. And as I turned away from the door to actually pull Arthur agains my lovely chest I noticed he wasn't there. I took a quick glance all over the room and I noticed his legs out of the window.

Mon Dieu! He almost fell out! But I grabbed him with my manly arms and lifted back into the room just in time. Who's the hero, now?

So I pulled him back up and I held him as close to me as I could. He smelled roses and a little american. So I just thought I should turn this smell into a pure flowery one. He hissed.

'Let me go, Francis! Just leave that idea of yours! I wanna dress up, I've got a meeting!'

Poor fellow, he had so many things on his mind. But I ain't planning to let him go. Oh no it wasn't in my taste.

So I just pushed him against the wall and kissed him all around his laps as he gasped. Oh, man he wanted me. I could nearly feel as he wanted me the same as I wanted him. I wanted him to scream, to shout and to blush all over his body. Not only the face. I kissed him gentlily, then harshly. Then turned him around, my hands in his intime places moving upwards and downwards to give him the greatest pleasure I could.

Back to reality. He kicked me out of the room along with his magical mumbo-jumbo mutters as soon as I grabbed him out of the window. I thought, gee, that's not how you treat your saviour, is it? Sometimes it seems to me as if he didn't love me one bit. Well, all I can come up with is the thought that maybe 'he needs time'.

And when it comes to this I barely remember when was the first time I confessed. Must've been sometime between the wars I guess.

I remember seeing the next world war coming, so I just tried grasping to another strong kingdom, to keep safe just in case. And there I realised Arthur was a perfect match. England was close, it was a kingdom. It was powerfull, not to mention his all-best fleet number one in the world. Winning this man's heart then became my top priority.

At first it wasn't like I loved him, really. It was pure buisness. That's why I didn't cry that much after being rejected as I forced him into signing the act of marriage.

But as years go by, as the war stared and we all declared ourselves to be on one side against the Germans, Italy and along with those Japan I kind of got closer and closer with my heart to that little childish guy. And then one day all of a sudden as I had a pleasant walk with Seychellesęłęó along the seashore I noticed him.

He was there sitting all alone. I excused my cheri for a while and tried looking closer at what he was doing. At that time he was only an Arthur for me. Only a guy with fairies, horsies and all soaked with arogance and magic. So I wondered what was he doing. I tried to make myself unable to notice and waited to have a closer look into the loneliness of a great kingdom.

He sat near the waves, still as distant from them that they couldn't catch him no matter how hard they tried. He threw sinlge rocks into the water. He seemed depressed. And you could almost feel that sobber scent of desperacy all around him. As I looked closer I noticed a few tears running down his face.

So he was crying.

I never thought he cried for real.

Of course I've seen him cry thousands of times. But tears when other people are around always seemed to me forced. As if he really wanted to achieve something by just crying in public. Usually he succeeded. He had all he wanted. Of course. Despite Alfred.

I thought that must've been the reason for him crying alone. I couldn't come up with another one. And then I thought again: maybe he feels pathetic. Maybe he knows how feeble he looks, how lonely he really is.

Those tears. They were no ordinary tears. Those were the real deal. They took away everything from him. They ran away along with Alfred.

At that time I noticed this guy was not only for show. That the force hidden within him is nothing I could ever be able to reach. Damn me, this guy was one of a kind. He really suffered from love. And he never did this for show. He hid this love deep inside him. That was in fact the most romantic thing I have ever seen in my whole life.

Those tears slowly running down his long face. Those eyes staring far far away in the very soul of the ocean. I thought this man, Alfred, was the most lucky guy in the world. He didn't know how much Arthur cared. He had no idea and he would never find out, for those tears I witnessed were true only when spread alone.

That was when my heart moved. No, it was no moving, it was a fast beat and I felt as some warmth was let inside.

This man. Arthur Kirkland. That was the very moment I fell in love. That was the only moment I did that. And I know I never seen him like this again. I never seen him again sitting there alone and crying, cursing his fate as failure as a father and a brother. Sometimes I try to understand what is it that pushes Alfred towards him. Those two are so completely different from each other.

Of course, Arthur deserves me. But the thing is, he wants someone else. And I witnessed his silent confession there as he sat in the warm sand in the sunset. I stood there till the moon showed up and until Arthur stood up and wiped the tears away. He cried during the whole sunset. He cried even in front of the moon. Throwing innocent rocks into the sea. The water took them away and the water took away his heart. For that heart was so distant now. It was far away, fighting the storms and wild waters of the Atlantic Ocean trying to reach for his beloved land.

I never would say any of this to anyone. It's our secret. Mine and Arthur's. And I'll never let him know what I saw. For you don't have to see all his fairies to know how magical was that moment.

That is the very thing that seduced me in this short fellow.

The honesty of his love. True affection.

Alfred doesn't know one bit of what happens deep in Arthur's soul. It disgusts me. That is why I'll never look at that guy as if he were the very adult he claims himself to be. He'd never understand what it means to truly love Arthur. He'd never be able to give as much love as Arthur gives him.

It hurts. And so, all I can do is just keep an eye on them and not letting those two get too close to each other.

It's ridiculous. I find myself resposible for how deep would Alfred hurt Arthur if he left again. All I can do with my very own affection towards England is keep him safe from all the pain he could suffer.

I might sound mean at times. But I don't want his love in return. I want him to be as happy as he was before the wars went on. Before America's raising.

All the things I do are not because I want to own him. Of course, his body is lovely. His hips - perfect, so fit. But he's not a guy for me.

Anyways, as he threw me out of his room and slammed the door in front of my face all red I decided to head downstairs to go out with Spain maybe. He's a good guy. The smile of his is the best, all so cheerfull. On my way I thought of getting us some junk to eat so we could watch some nice movie together or have a nice chat. Or some nice sexual iniciation. Well, you never know.

So as I went downstairs I gone to the nearest italian shop to order some pizzqa or whatever. I knew Antonio loves italian food. As I entered I notcied Alfred sitting deep in the corner of the restaurant waiting. Probably for Arthur. I sighed. Each time I saw that guy I wanted to scream and yell at him.

CAN'T YOU NOTICE? THIS GUY LOVES YOU, BASTARD. TREAT HIM PROPERLY.

There he sits with his head up in the coulds. I didn't want to seem like staring at him so I just glanced quickly at what he was doing and went on to the counter. He held a flower in his hand. It was a tulip I think.

Damn Americans.

If you love someone, aren't you supposed to bring a rose? They'll never learn.

'May I help you, sir?' I heard a sweet voice in my ear and turned to the lady behind the counter.

'Why, of course ma'm. I'd like an amerciana with a kiss, cheri.'

The lady smiled at me goofily and went on to order the pizza. Man, she totally falls for me.

I looked at the corner where I saw Alfred. He was there. Sitting still.

'The pizza will be ready in about 20 minutes, sir.' said the lady.

I payed, blown her a kiss went on to Alfred's table.

I sat down directly in front of him on the oposite side of it. He seemed surprised.

'You'd better be waiting for Arthur' I hissed. I just can;t find my gentliness towards that guy.

'No offense but... That's none of your business, France...' I got a pleasant answer.

'What about the flower?' I tried again

'Course it's for him, dam't. Get out of here or he'll think crazy stuff when he comes!'

'Oh, he's not coming. I made him enough tired. He rests now, I think.' I smiled

'Why, you...!' he just stood up. I had this feeling as if he were to hit me

I didn't bother. Just gave him that look of mine.

'Jokin' Alf. Relax'

His expression still was tense. But he sat back down.

'Then shouldn't you be going? I dont want him to think weird stuff!'

'You don't give a tulip to your _special_ someone'

'Excuse me?' he asked pretty sure that I were to leave as he pleases

'You know that was supposed to be a rose. A red one. Like wine, like blood.' I continued ignoring his glare

'And what can YOU possibly know about it, France? Please, just give it a break and go have some fun...' he didn't seem in the mood for joking. Still I didn't feel like giving up.

'Well, I know all about it. Well do you know about it?'

'Of course I...'

'Just go get a rose, dude.' I checked if my maniqure was still at his place. Gladly I have to say it was a masterpiece this time.

'Why would I listen to you?'

'I'm older.'

'Well, I'm the one who actually succeeded, no?'

'Succeeded in what?'

'In Arthur... I mean... Not like...'

'Oh, now I'm going to punch you!' I really felt like adrenaline burst into my blood and went directly to my right fist.

Alfred blushed though. That stopped me. He looked up at me.

'So what? You're not hitting?'

'You want me to?'

'I guess I deserved that one.'

'Then there ain'n no hit for you today. I didn't want to destroy my maniqure anyway'

'What's the deal, France?' asked Alfred all of a sudden, raising his voice a little too much

'I'm just waiting for my pizza. Thought you might like to make Arthur happy.'

'Course I wanna. So...'

'Then get him a _rose_.' I answered through clenched teeth 'I'd give him one, but I've got an appointment with Spain already'

AMERICANA.

That was my pizza ready. I didn't suppose this short chat would take 20 minutes. I just stood up, saluted to Alfred and went to get the food. Then I went out and on to the hotel in which we were all staying for the time of the conference. I jumped two steps by two steps making my way to Spain as fast as I could.

When I reached my destination I knocked at the door. I didn;t wait one whole whistle of the french national anthem as the door opened.

There he was, Antonio all smiling.

'Francis!' that was a shout one of a kind for me

'We're having a date today, aren't we?'

He laughed.

'Well, I guess we are! I didn't expect you there! Got a mess! But come in, come in!' he let me in with his smile even wider. And his words so cute. Oh, man, I fall for him.

'The mess will be even bigger, when I'll leave, mon cheri'

That laugh again. 'Oh it sure will be! You brought food! How neat! I'll get some plates and some movie!'

He's the only guy to be really glad to have me by his side. I guess I have to let Arthur go. No one shows me that much affection as Antonio does. If I only couold wake up next to his smiling face each morning I would be a damn happy man. The happiest man in the world.

We went on to the room. We had some chit-chat. We ate the pizza and left it halfway. Then we just got on to buisness. Off with the trousers and shirts. Some pants, some warm breaths, sweat, shouts. Gasps. All the best I could ever feel.

We were done in no time at all. We layed on the bed, both totally exhausted. I looked as this beauty falls asleep cuddled next to me. Afterwards I kissed im gently on the lips, not to wake him up and got up myself. I went on to the balcony, putting some shirt laying on the floor. I got a smoke out of my pants along with a lighter.

At the balcony I fired it and inhaled with the sweet scent of the cigarette. I looked downwards at the street. There it was, the restaurant America had his date with Arthur.

I saw two silhouettes walking out of it. Those were the guys. Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones. They looked happy. I inhaled again.

America glaned upwards and noticed me. He smiled.

Arthur held a red, red rose in his hand and seemed so happy. They both did.

I smiled back.

Let's just call it a day. Another day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I try to concentrate, but I feel nothing. Nothing, but the silk touch of the evening wind dashing gentlily trough my yellow hair. I close my eyes and wonder. I smell the distinct scent of the sea and along with this scent I smell memories. Thousands of men, decades of years. Men dying, their spirits raising from the pale bodies. The war.

I shiver. Still I keep my eyes closed. I'm alone. I sit here in the sand and I have no one by my side. Now I can face all of my demons and each at once. Nobody will see if I fail, but yet nobody would see my triumph. But for now, I try to forget those things and face myself, hidden deep inside. I open my eyes and look down on my hands. They're wet. Wet with blood. I shake my head and open them once more. The gentle breeze makes me cough. My hands are clean. Of course they are, I wash them each time I get to be in the bathroom.

'Blood is so easy to clean up' I think and look at the sea. I try looking beyond the horizon, even though I know it would be impossible. Beyond it there is a land I want. A land I had in my hands, in my very clean hands. Yet I made a mistake. I made the biggest mistake I could've ever made. I gave the monster I created his own free will. And along with the free will came the emotions. Anger, jealousy, envy. I feel as tears fill my eyes. I blink a few times to make them go away. But instead they fall on my cheeks and slowly keep going.

I look at the sand next to me. Through the watery tears in my eyes I see a rock. A small rock, formed by the sea. I grab it and without deeper thought thow it with all my might into the sea.

'Go back to where you were beofre' I whisper and as I hear my voice I feel surprised. I hear the voice of a man. No, a boy. It sounded rather childish, so innocent, feeble. I feel as if I'm about to collapse. My voice is not supposed to sound like this. It was supposed to be grand, strong.

I grab another rock and thrust into the sea. It disappears so fast. Then I grab another one and throw it as far as possible. It never reaches the horizon. As well as me. I would never be able to reach him.

I feel as the sea almost touches my feet with its waters. I think of his face. His gentle smile and his bright hair. The breeze is now stronger. I close my eyes and yet I see. I see myself sitting on the shore. That's strange. I never thought my hair was so unkempt. There is a child next to me, looking at me as I am right now. The Arthur on the shore looks far away. He doesn't seem to notice the little guy next to him. The kid pulls his sweater. He laughs. They both laugh and Arthur tells him a secret. A secret about what lays deep inside his heart.

I smile as the child kisses Arthur on the cheek. I feel the kiss, but I'm almost sure that those are the tears that hit my face while I daydream.

I open my eyes and find myself drowning in my own tears. I'm a fool.

The water shines beyond the horizon. The sun sets and I see as it touches the very far horizon with its deep red body. I wonder what does the sunset look like in America. I feel something move next to me. I look there. But there's no one there. I envy the Arthur from my vision. I hope he lived with the child happily and that he never let him go. That he kept him warm and caring.

I remember the time as I sat here with Alfred. It seems so long ago, yet I remember clearly what happened. I was just about to let him in my secret. I leaned towards him and patted him on the head. And then he noticed some fish within the waters of the sea and suddenly ran into it. So I never told him the secret. I still keep it there in my heart.

But the Arthur that told his child the secret must be really happy now.

The sun has set and its getting darker. The moon then shows up. It's time to go home, I think. Though nobody's waiting for me there. I stand up and walk a few steps into the water. I feel as my shoes run soaked and as my trousers fill with water inside. I look down and see Arthur. He smiles, it seems. But maybe it is the water that curves so annoyingly that I can't see things straight.

'You're lucky' I say with my childish voice

At times like this I feel like drowning. But I find the strengh to turn around and without looking Arthur in the face get out of the water. Then I hear a laugh. It's Arthur laughing at me.

I open my eyes. The eyelids seem so heavy. I feel some sweet scent. I look around and find myself in some bed. I don't remember what happened. All I remember is that pathetic laugh of mine.

The bed is large. I look towards the window. It's already daylight. Then I notice a rose laying on a small table next to me. I try remembering things, but all I come up with it the sea and the rocks. Once more I look at the rose. It's ridiculously red. I never seen a rose that red.

Once more I feel the sweet scent. I thought it was the rose, but the smell came from another direction. I look back. There's someone laying next to me on the bed.

I seem to recognise the scent now as I see the blonde hair along with it. And the naked chest.

WHAT?

Indeed it is naked. I look at what I am in and find myself completely nude as well. A short scream bursts out from my lungs. What did happen here?

A stupid question that always comes after a forgotten night, I'm affraid. I must've drank lots. No, not lots. I must've drank at least a little. That would be enough.

And then I can only find one sentence drilling my mind with utter power.

Oh, no. I think we had sex.

I try to focus for a while, let alone I try to shush the 'sex' thought in my mind. I have to think it all over. Maybe it wasn't this bad. I try remembering, but nothing comes to me. No memories. I can't believe this is even possible. I look once more towards Alfred. He sleeps calmly, his chest moving gentlily as he breaths. So I focus again. I close my eyes.

I feel my breath, very fast. I feel this sweet scent all over me. I feel it on me, in me, so close. I remember the smell of sweat and I remember a scream. I think it was me screaming. That childish squeak, it must've been mine. I open my eyes. That is definitely what I imagined sex was like.

I feel as blood reaches my face and I burn all red. This is so wrong. I try staying calm, but I just can't keep my thought straight.

Oh, no. We definitely had sex.

Then again, I think. We might have sex, but I don't remember it, right? So maybe I should just dress up as quick as I can and pretend nothing happened. Just try disappearing from this room hoping that Alfred was the same drunk as myself.

Now, that's some sly plan I'm putting here. And if he remembers I most definitely am to make some sabath and make his memories mesmerize. For a second I feel a little more confident, but than again I almost die of heart failure as I hear Alfred moving. He murmurs something quitely and takes a deep breath. Luckily he is still asleep.

I try getting up as quiet as I can. Then I feel it.

The pain. It has me petrified for a while and I feel I can't move not to make it stronger. I hiss and curse as if I were polish. I swear I never felt this kind of pain before. I didn't have the time yet to determine what hurts me, because all my body hurt. And especially me spine. Or maybe it's not the spine.

Oh, no. It can't be my ass hurts. It just can't be.

I never imagined myself having sex with another man. I didn't even imagine myself having sex with a girl. I really never imagined any of those. I called it 'dirty thoughts' and threw them out of my mind as soon as I would come up with one. Mostly becasue immediatly I thought I was way too ugly and unattractive to find anyone or anything that won't mind having a one night stand with me.

I know how I look like and I know that no one with a clear head would ever fall for me. Than again I don't think Alfred did this because he fell for me. I must've forced him into doing this.

Oh, no. I forced him into actually _fucking _me.

As it couldn't get much worse I just clench my teeth and try standing up. I feel my head playing dirty tricks on me as I sway through the room. We drank gin, now I remember. I sit at the table and see an empty bottle. There is some liquid left inside. I close my eyes and remeber some happy chit-chat I probably had with Alfred before _this _happened. I see his face smiling at me goofily.

'You're drunk, Arthur! Don't drink more!' he says. Like heck, he's right. I remember my vision was blurry at that time.

'I'm not drunk, Alf. Don't... don't. You're just being rude. Give me the bottle' I shout.

'No way, let me get at least halfway as drunk as you are!' he laughs again and I try to get my gin back. I see my childish hands trying to reach for it, but he lifts it too high for me to be able to take it from him. Then he has a few gulps himself. I feel anger along with a chill.

'You're a kid! You aren't supposed to drink, idiot!'

Suddenyl I open my eyes as I hear Alfred mumbling again through his sleep. I find myself also sleeping or at least daydreaming while laying and drooling on the table. I stand up and can't stabilize. I make a few steps and then fall directly on the wall. I hear a thumb as I hit it with my head. I still ain't sober.

Then again the sound I made falling on the wall reminds me of something. My vision is blurry again and it seems to me as I hear my very own pants. Heavy gasps as in some struggle. I open my eyes, but I can't see nothing due to the yellow hair stuck in my face. I feel some familiar heat on my lips. I find myself tight and pressed against the wall. That was when I hear the thumb. It's Alfreds hand that beat against that wall not to let him fall on me. He's drunk. He smells with alcohol. I kiss him with my eyes opened. I witness this scene and I can't do anything about it. I just kiss him as fast as I can. I feel his tounge stuck in my mouth. I feel I'm falling on the ground. I fall and hear the second thumb.

I open my eyes wide. I lay on the ground against the wall. The sunlight hits my eyes again. There ain't no yellow hair in them. Still I feel my heart beating fast and I gasp. I'm almost certain that my face is all red. We definitely kissed against this wall.

Gathering my forces I stand up and try regaining conciousness. I then move on back to the table. I sit again feeling an incredible and overwhelmig pain in my back. I can't remember his cock, but I'm almost sure it's the biggest thing I must've ever seen. The pain is just too much. As I sit I feel something weird. Just like there was a hand touching me on my laps and then again on my legs, slowly aiming for my crotch. I must've fallen asleep again. I hear the table move and I find myself once again laying on it with Alfred above me. I have my legs tied around his waist. Once again we kiss. My vision is even more blurry. I don't remember his face, I just feel this sweet scent. And just from that I'm able to determine it definitely is Alfred. His hands crave for my body and I feel thousands of chills running down my spine. I can't control myself and I just leave my body to him. He can do anything he fancies now.

I wake up and shake my head. There ain't no way we did this. But there are things laying on the floor which probably fell down from the table as Alfred forced me on it. I wonder how come we ended up in bed. I'm affraid to just stand up. I know that each place we were in will make my visions come to me. And I can't believe it, but I actually seem to enjoy them. I feel as some detective trying to determine where did the murder take place. And the victim just happens to be myself.

I get up and slowly go towards the bed. I'm tired. I touch the blanket. No memories come to me this time. I lay down, next to him. I feel his scent once more. Yet nothing happens. Than I think we didn't do it on the bed. I feel realxed now, sure that no dream will come. I reach with my hand to touch his hair. He shivers.

'Let's just sleep, Arthur' I hear his voice 'We don't want to do anything we might regret, remember?'

He's drunk. And I can't believe it but somehow I manged to fall asleep again. It was all a vision from the very beggining. I'm lost. I'm not even sure know when did the dream start.

'Alfred, I'm not sleepy' I say and find out that for this one time I actually think I could control myself.

'This is so weird.' I say to myself and I actually hear my voice saying the thing I just thought.

'What's weird?' he turns around and looks at me. His eyes look so drunk. I've never seen him drunk before.

'What we did. It's unbelievable' I think I made a mistake in the long word. It must be because of my drinking earlier.

'You didn't like it?' Alfred seems annoyed

'That's not what I...' I can't finish this sentence as I actually remember all those chills and warm kisses. His hands and breath so close to me. I enjoyed it. No, I loved it. And I was so curious to find out how did this thing happen. How come, my back hurts so badly?

'Alfred' I reach his face with one hand. I feel the softness of his skin and I see him smiling. Blurry, but smiling.

'You want to do this, don't you?' he asks

I can't help but flush.

'I don't... I don't...'

'I didn't want to force you into doin' this. After all you're fragile and I don't think you'd ever look at me again if I did this without you' definite answer.' his ability to compose sentences while drunk was way over my imagination. Still he has this annoying accent of his.

All I do is blush, as I can't come with anything wise to say.

A moment later he's there, over me. I feel his hand on my cheek.

'You're the cutest when you blush' he says with a smile

I smile back at him, considering it as a complement.

'I'll do my best' he says with his eyes halfway closed. He seems serious about the matter. Yet I can't deny the fact that those eyes really make me shiver. It must be one of those American movie tricks.

'What are you...?'

'I'll have you. Here and now' his face gets closer to mine and I feel the scent filling my entire self as he kisses me and I don't resist. I close my eyes hoping for the vision to end. I found out how we did this anyway. But as I open them I only feel Alfred kissing my chest, undoing my trousers and his lips going downwards.

'N..No Wait!' I squeak and once again I find myself trapped. I feel awkward having him down there. I never had no one actually...

Then some lovely feeling overcomes me. It can't be. This vision is too much. I try escaping from his lips dow there, but he just stops me with a gentle yet strong grip on my chest. That's it. That guy just pierced me down so I can't move with one hand. There was no way in hell I'd ever be able to defeat myself against this force. Once again I feel so weak and freeble that I want to cry. But the feeling he gives me seems to be stronger than this little war of anger of mine.

I try to locate anything that could help me get out from this grip though. But as I try reaching it my hand stops halfway and I'm having another chill. It's enjoyable, almost lovely. All I can do is just survive this dream and from what I noticed Alfred doesn't plan on killing me. I'll endure it.

So I clench my fists and teeth not to make any sound of squeak that might give him the suggestion that I'm actually liking what he does to me.

Sometimes I'm so sly, I don't notice it.

'You don't like it?...' I hear his voice and it seems to me it sounds desperate. But when I try answering the only noise that comes out of me is a gasp. I don't know why it happens but I just can't help but pant. After all it seems I'm not so endurable.

I look at him and I see him smile.

'You don't have to stop yourself. It pleases me if you enjoy me' he says

I flush strongly.

'I don't want to please you' I answer immediatly but all I get in return is another smile.

'I can't work you out, Arthur... You're a mystery to me' this voice sounds really seducing and I almost fall for the trick

'I ain't no mystery. You're just dumb so--'

'You never know when to stop do you?'

'I-I... I guess I don't...'

'And to think I'm the one who was supposed to be childish' I feel his hand on my cheek again. He's holding my face in his palm. The smell drives me crazy. I'm not sure if those are the perfumes or if he really smells that sweet. I close my eyes and sigh.

If that is why and adult should be called an adult and a child, only a child, then this wouldn't make any sense, would it? I'm too drunk to find the words to answer.

Alfred kisses me delicately on the forehead, then on the nose to finally reach for my lips again. I don't react. He seems to be enjoying himself. As he finishes kissing me on the lips he now gives me a gentle kiss on the neck. I have to admit his kisses make me feel warm.

'Heck!' I scream as I notice he spread my legs 'What the... Alfred!'

'Sorry, Arthur, there ain't no other way around' he laughs

That's not funny! Who the hell did make him the capitan of the day? I understand that he might kiss me on my laps, he could touch me as he pleases, but there ain't no way in hell I'mma let him...

Then again I feel the pain that remind me of the very pain I woke up with this morning. Or rather - the pain i _will _wake up with. I feel like crying now. It hurts and I don't even want to look what did just Alfred do to me.

'You seem to like it. Don't you?'

'Don't say anything, pervert' I cover my face with arms. I don't want him to look at me nor I want to see what's going on with my entire body right now. Somehow this American manages to really make me feel humiliated and kind of excited at the same time. And I can't deny it, I like it.

Alfred kisses me a lot. All over my body, all over my face. Wherever he could reach, he keeps on kissing. The pain seems to worsen. I never actually felt anything like this before, but literally it cannot be described otherwise than just - he actually is getting deeper inside me.

I squeak as I feel another shiver on my back.

Alfred laughs again. He sure is even happier than normally when drunk.

'Those are just fingers Arthur. You'll gotta bear much more t'day, y'know?'

'...The only thing I know is that your accent sucks'

'Well I'd pretty love you to suck something too'

'Shut up and just do it, idiot!'

I'm not sure of what I am saying, but I don't want to live this vision forever so I just want to put an end to this humiliation.

'So you actually are beggin' for this, aren't ya?' I feel some sort of relief as he pulls those _fingers _or whatever out.

'Don't get all cocky now... That's not what I meant'

'No beggin' than?' he sounds rather sad this time and I uncover my face just to take a glimpse of his face because I just can't believe this guy is actually sad 'cause I didn't beg for it'.

And no matter how surprised I am, he actually looks pretty sad, even if my vision's blurry.

'No way you'll make me beg!' I squeak and hear my voice reaching some entirely new tone. So high even I could barely listen to it. But Alfred seems amused this time.

'You're so sweet... It's written all over your face, like a big neon - _I want you_. Lovely'

'Why can't this vision just end?!'

'What are you talking about? It's nothing like a vision. This time I'm really gonna fuck you...'

This time? So what, he tried already? To bad I never remember what I did while drunk. And I used to be drunk a lot of times in front of him.

Suddenly my thoughts cut as I feel his hand on my mouth covering it. Now I find it really difficult to breathe.

'Sorry, Art. You gotta breathe by that cute nose of yours. I don't want 'em to hear what we're doin' here.'

'Mhh-hm...' I try, but this sounds nothing like 'what the fuck'

And then it begins. I have to admit, it was a good idea to cover my mouth not to let me scream. I feel my heart beating so much faster than it did till now. I frown as I feel pain that seems so much more horrible than the one I felt before. I try grasping for air and I feel I'm choking. There is no way in hell I'll be able to survive this without air!

As I fell in agony I hear a gentle growl. I look upwards and see this 'oh, I'm so satisfied' face of his. That makes me sick just at this one glance. I'm dying here and this guy feels like he's in heaven!

I clench my fists and close my eyes again as I feel him deeper. I still didn't see his cock, but this time I'm even more than sure that there ain't no bigger thing in this world. And if there is, it'd better stay away from my ass.

I choke again and I hear another Alfred's gasp. This time it feels good for me too. I try squeaking, but my mouth is still covered well by his big hand. So I just stick my hands to the bed, let my legs spread some more and distract myself by imagining something more pleasant than this. But nothing comes to my mind as I hear his heavy pants as he begins to move faster inside me. I totally loose my breath and I really feel like collapsing.

Only a few thoughts come to my mind as I loose contiousness. Sex hurts. It's ugly and disgusting. It's tireing. It's killing me and breath taking. And it's damn good.

No. Not the sex. Alfred is damn good.

When I wake up I find myself cuddled beneath the shoulders of Alfred. He huged me during my sleep and he kept on sleeping as well. He sure sleeps a lot after having sex. I feel annoyed. And as I try to distract myself to forget the scent that's still bothering me, I notice the rose again.

It's so red and I can't help but to think of Francis while looking at it.


End file.
